Emma Scorpio-Drake (Brooklyn Rae Silzer)
Emma Redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Emma (disambiguation) |residence = Queens Point House #1938 Port Charles, New York |parents = Patrick Drake Robin Scorpio-Drake |grandparents = Noah Drake Mattie Drake (deceased) (paternal) Robert Scorpio Anna Devane (Finola Hughes) Duke Lavery (step) (maternal) |aunts/uncles = Matt Hunter (paternal) Leora Hayward (maternal; deceased) Mac Scorpio (maternal great) |cousins = Maxie Jones Georgie Jones (deceased) |godparents = Damian Spinelli Maxie Jones }} Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake is the daughter of Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio. Emma is considered a miracle child because she was naturally conceived, even though her mother is HIV-positive and her father wasn't infected when Emma was conceived. Storylines Background and birth Robin decides she wants to have a child, but when her boyfriend, Patrick, doesn't want to, Robin decides to use an anonymous sperm donor to have a child. Just as she is about to set up the donor to get an in vitro with, Robin's cousin, Georgie Jones, is killed by a serial killer in town. At her funeral, her sister, Maxie, rips into their mother for abandoning Georgie, and Robin is overwhelmed by everything that happens. She goes to Patrick's apartment because she is so distraught. He consoles her and they end up sleeping together. A month later, Robin undergoes tests before her in vitro is done, and is shocked to find out she was already pregnant. She realizes from her gestation period that the baby is Patrick's and during their one-night-stand, the condom broke. Robin worries that she could have infected Patrick due to her HIV status. She goes to tell him that she's pregnant and that he might have been infected with HIV, but she overhears him talking to another doctor about the fact that he underwent tests to see if he had HIV when he realized the condom broke; the results were negative. Robin decides to keep the secret of the paternity, but during a heated fight with Patrick, she admits that she is pregnant. Robin tells her uncle Mac Scorpio that the father of her baby is not as much a stranger as they think. Patrick overhears and eventually puts together the pieces, and realizes Robin is carrying his child. When he confronts her, she finally admits that he's the father. He tells her he wants to be a part of his child's life, but Robin tells him that she's going to raise the baby on her own, just as she planned. Over the course of her pregnancy, Patrick and Robin slowly reconcile to the point when Robin agrees to let Patrick be a part of their child's life, who they eventually find out is a girl. Not long before the baby comes, Patrick proposes to Robin, and she rejects him. When she has an early labor scare, Patrick backs off. Robin later proposes to Patrick, realizing how much she loves him. Patrick declines, thinking Robin is doing this out of guilt. Robin's uncle, Mac, eventually forces them together on October 9, 2008, and Robin finally accepts Patrick's proposal and they get engaged. Robin and Patrick set their wedding date for October 29, 2008, but Patrick gets held up at the hospital. When he finally shows and the wedding gets underway, Robin's water breaks and she's rushed to the hospital. She has a complicated delivery when her doctor and friend, Kelly Lee, realizes the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. After undergoing a C-section, Robin and Patrick's baby girl is born. They name her Emma Grace Scorpio Drake and their family celebrates with them. While holding his daughter for the first time, Patrick spots a nick on Emma's ear, and both Emma's parents fear she might have been infected with HIV. Luckily, she is proved to be HIV-negative. Right after finding this out, Robin crashes due to Disseminated Intravascular Coagulation. Patrick and her entire family ask her to pull through for Emma's sake. Eventually, she wakes up and fights for the sake of her family. Robin's PPD When Robin and Emma go home, Robin appears to have trouble in being a mother. Luckily, Maxie and her uncle Mac tell her to be patient. Patrick and Robin decide to set another wedding date so their daughter can be there, and they are officially married on December 29, 2008. Robin battles postpartum depression (PPD) in the beginning of 2009, and Patrick becomes increasingly worried about what this could do to Emma. During the hospital crisis in February 2009, Patrick is at the hospital trying to correct a surgery gone wrong, and Robin is at home, still not able to help Emma because of her post-partum depression. She pulls herself together long enough to realize that Emma is running a high fever. She tries to get Emma to the hospital, but they get stranded when the van breaks down. They are rescued by Maxie and Johnny Zacchara. Maxie and Johnny get Robin and Emma to the hospital, where they find out Patrick is under quarantine. Robin tells them to take Emma to Mercy Hospital while Robin helps passengers be evacuated from General Hospital. Patrick finds out Robin sent Emma with Maxie, and realizes her PPD is out of control. Robin is eventually brought to Mercy by Johnny, who tells Robin that Emma needs her now. At Mercy, Robin finds out Emma has pneumonia. After a few hours with Robin, Emma is cured, and the doctor says that it was due to "the power of a mother's love." Robin's PPD escalates to the point that she hallucinates an older Emma on a pier one night. She falls into the harbor, and Patrick is afraid she purposely tried to kill herself. He pleads with her not to leave their daughter. Robin admits that she has PPD, and that she needs help. Robin refuses to take the pills her psychiatrist prescribes to her, but she goes to therapy sessions. Kelly finds out about Robin not taking the medication, and she wants to tell Patrick the truth. Robin loses her temper and Emma's stroller ends up going down a stairwell. Luckily, Patrick stops it in time. Kelly tells him what happened after Robin and Emma leave, and Patrick stages an intervention, where Robin finally admits that she needs help and she agrees to go to an out-of-state facility for treatment. Robin returns home a few months later, eager to raise a family with Patrick and Emma. Trouble with Lisa Patrick's ex-girlfriend, Lisa Niles, comes to town in late 2009. When Robin is out of town in Africa doing volunteer work as a doctor in July 2010, Patrick sleeps with Lisa. He regrets it immediately, but Lisa becomes obsessed with Patrick. Lisa takes Emma out soon after for ice cream without Patrick and Robin's permission. Eventually, Lisa brings Emma home while Patrick and Robin are out looking for them. Lisa becomes delusional, telling Patrick she can be a mother to Emma "in case anything happened to Robin." Patrick sees the threat and realizes Lisa has lost her mind. In an attempt to protect Emma, Robin moves in with her uncle Mac while she and Patrick plan to beat Lisa at her own game. Lisa finds out she is getting played and she becomes dangerous. She puts tranqulizer pills in Robins HIV medication. When Robin unknowingly takes the pills and drives, she goes unconscious while Emma is in the backseat and crashes the van. Lisa kidnaps Robin while she is still unconscious. Patrick and Mac later find the van with Emma inside, alive but alone. Patrick realizes Robin would never leave Emma alone, and that Lisa has taken her. Patrick later found Robin in the bottom of a well that she had fallen into while trying to escape Lisa and he rescues her. Emma is soon reunited with her mom. After the latest incident with Lisa, Emma and her mom moved into Mac's house, the old Scorpio home, for protection. Emma and Robin celebrated Halloween unaware that Lisa had been released from Shadybrook Sanitarium. While Robin ran inside of Kelly's to grab something for her and Emma, she left Emma outside in a stroller. Lisa comes and pushes Emma's stroller away. When Robin goes back outside and can't find Emma, she beings frantically looking for her. Emma was later discovered around the corner, unharmed. Robin blamed Lisa for the incident, although she had no proof. It was later shown that Lisa was in fact the culprit and was messing with Robin in an attempt to gaslight her. Emma and Robin moved back in with Patrick after Mac's house was burned down by an accidental fire that was started after Emma's birthday party. Lisa who had been stalking Robin outside of the home ran inside and saved Emma and Robin when she saw the house go up in flames. However despite Lisa's heroics, she still held a grudge toward Robin and continued to plot against her. Patrick and Robin attempted to move past the Lisa drama and started attending marriage counseling. Kristina Corinthos-Davis became Emma's babysitter. Lisa began manipulating Kristina and Emma in an attempt to mess with Patrick and Robin. Kristina told Patrick and Robin of Lisa's deeds and they manage to trap her as she tries to lock Robin in a basement and kill her. Caught red-handed, Lisa was carted off to jail. Lisa returned two more times to terrorize Emma's family until she was finally stopped. During her last act, an attack on Patrick and Robin on a boat party celebrating her Uncle Matt's research, Lisa was killed and thrown overboard. Patrick and Robin were able to move on from Lisa but were met with health problems when Robin's HIV medication stopped working. Robin got sicker and was afraid of scaring Emma with her illness. She wanted to disappear to spare her family pain but Jason Morgan convince her to stay and fight for her family. Robin was able to find a new drug protocol that worked for her and she recovered. Patrick, Robin and Emma, then took a trip out to a plot of land on which they would one day build their dream home. Robin's "death" In early February 2012, Emma was visited by her grandmother, Anna Devane. She is also later visited by her grandfather Robert Scorpio who brought her two stuffed koala bears, one to represent Robin and the other to represent Emma. However tragedy struck young Emma's life again when her mother Robin was tragically killed in a lab explosion while working on a drug protocol to save Jason's life. Patrick had a hard time breaking the news to Emma, but with the help of Elizabeth Webber, they were able to break the news of Robin's death to her together. Emma did not understand at first, but became deeply saddened when she started to realize that her mother was never coming home again. Patrick stayed by Emma's side and never left her through this ordeal. During Patrick's depression in May 2012, Patrick has been dumping Emma on Elizabeth. On May 14th, 2012, while at Kelly's with Elizabeth and Aiden Spencer, she complains that she misses her father and her mother. Jason walks in and helps Elizabeth talk to Emma, explaining that Robin will always be in her heart and Jason even tells Emma how much Robin meant to him. Patrick's depression caused him to start stealing amphetamines from the hospital to get through his days without Robin. After going through a detox treatment to get clean, he promised Emma that he's been sick but he's all better and that he's not going to die. Sabrina and Britt Patrick decides to open up to dating again, and begins dating Dr. Britt Westbourne. Though Britt shows an interest in Patrick, she is shown to be mean and callous behind his back. While Patrick often worries about Emma, Britt doesn't show the same concern. She convinces Patrick to hire student nurse Sabrina Santiago as Emma's nanny, knowing full well that Sabrina has a crush on Patrick. Emma starts warming up to Sabrina, and develops a disdain for Britt when she first meets her. Patrick initially doesn't listen to her, but Sabrina does. Sabrina stops babysitting Emma when her feelings for Patrick start becoming hard to dismiss. Emma is upset about this, and even more when Patrick decides to bring her along for a date with Britt so they can get to know each other. Patrick takes a call, and leaves Emma & Britt alone. Emma tells Britt that she doesn't like her, and Britt replies back that she doesn't like Emma either, but there's nothing Emma can do about it because she's going to be with Patrick. Emma runs away right after, and finds Sabrina at the docks, and tells her what Britt said. Sabrina brings Emma back to a relieved Patrick, and explains what Emma said. Patrick cuts his date with Britt early to take Emma home. The next day, though, Britt convinces Patrick that Emma was just acting out. However, Patrick later overhears Britt threatening Sabrina and calling Emma a "spoiled brat." He immediately broke up with her, something Britt didn't take kindly to. Emma expressed to Patrick that she hoped he would date Sabrina now that he was free. Sabrina told Patrick the truth about her feelings right before she graduated nursing school. Patrick wasn't sure, unable to trust himself after what happened with Britt. But when Emma sent a picture of her and Sabrina at her graduation to Patrick, he realized his feelings and wanted to tell Sabrina. Patrick would eventually tell Sabrina he wanted a chance with her at the Nurses' Ball, an event Patrick and Sabrina put together to honor Robin. Patrick would give a touching dedication to Robin during the event with Emma by his side. Britt crashes his dedication and announces onstage in front of the crowd that she's pregnant with Patrick's child. Emma is upset, not wanting anything to do with Britt or the new baby. Though Britt tries to make a play for Patrick with the baby, Patrick stays with Sabrina, something Emma is very happy about. Eventually, Emma begins to warm up to the idea of being a big sister to her little brother, as Patrick later tells her. However, Britt later admits to Patrick that the baby isn't his when Patrick threatens to take the baby away from her. Patrick slowly breaks this news to Emma, who is hurt that she won't be a big sister, but who hopes to be a big sister someday. On October 31st Emma is dressed as Dina Girl for Halloween. On November 1st, Emma gets punch spilled on her and Robin (who is in a costume) comes to her rescue. Emma thanks her with hug (not knowing that the women she hugged was actually her mom). Sabrina sees whats going on and goes to Emma, who says that she is going to be her new mommy, which causes Robin to take off. Later on, Sabrina tell Emma that what see said meant a lot but promises her that she will never try to replace her real mommy. Reunion with her mom, Robin On Dec 2/Dec 3, Emma is reunited with her mother at her father and Sabrina's wedding and she is overjoyed. She also promises her daddy that she won't let Robin out of her sight. Family tree References Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters Category:Drake family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Fictional Australian-Americans Category:Characters born on-screen Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Devane family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps